1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an image pick-up apparatus, an image processing apparatus and an image processing method those display an image most appropriate color expression.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a camera which can take a High Definition (hereinafter: HD) movie has been developed. The camera can take an HD movie, a Standard Definition (hereinafter: SD) movie, a still image and a still image in a movie. On the other hand, a market of HD TV is growing, and a way to use the TV as a viewer for the movies and the still image has been proposed.
The digital camera uses several different color spaces, for example, ITU-R709 for an HD movie, ITU-R601 for an SD movie and a still image. Contrary, external display device also uses several different color spaces, for example in TV, ITU-R709 for HD expression, ITU-R601 for SD expression. Under such a situation, a converting process should be used in a slide-show including an HD movie, an SD movie and still images, according to both color spaces of the digital camera and the HD TV.
However, the movies and the images do not always include information which indicate their color space, and display devices do not always output information of color spaces currently in use. Therefore mismatch of color spaces often causes inappropriate color expression.